Talk:After Anubis/@comment-5539519-20130209081817
The one with the kangaroo Episode: 14 It was 2: 31 AM, and Mick was trying to find the bathroom at Patricia and Joy’s place Patricia: “Mick?” Mick: “Patricia! Hi!” Patricia: “What the h*** are you doing here?” Mick: “Um…the…guys…kicked…me…out.” Patricia: “Oh, so you’re staying here?” Mick: “What is it illegal?” Patricia: “No! It’s just…you know what, whatever.” Mick: “Thank you.” Patricia turned around and walked to her room, while she was she mumbled Patricia: “Weirdo.” The next day at Jerome and Alfie’s… Alfie was feeding Fluffy when he noticed Jerome clicking the laptop over and over again Alfie: “You know if you just wait-” Jerome: “I know. I’m trying to find something for Patricia; it’s her birthday next week.” Alfie: “Oh cool, what are you getting her?” Jerome: “Well, when she was five as a birthday present she got a stuffed kangaroo, but the same day her cat-Scratchy-scratched it up, and no matter how hard her parents tried Patricia wouldn’t take the other kangaroo, so I’m getting her one.” Alfie: “But, how do you know she’ll take that one?” Jerome: “She’s almost 22; I think she can handle it.” Alfie: “If you say so.” Jerome: “No, this will go right. There, it should be here on her birthday.” At the hospital… Nina was transferring files when her boss came up Dr. Fred: “Miss Martin!” Nina: “Dr. Fred, hi.” Dr. Fred: “Did you transfer those files?” Nina: “I’m doing that right now.” Dr. Fred: “Well chop, chop! We have a long day ahead of us.” Nina: “Will do Dr. Fred.” Dr. Fred: “Nina?” Nina: “Yes?” Dr. Fred: “Ease up on the lip gloss, you look stupid.” Dr. Fred walked away, and Nina turned to her friend McKenna Nina: “This,” She said pointing to her lips Nina: “Is lip balm.” McKenna: “You actually look really good.” Nina: “Thank you! I have no idea what his problem is.” McKenna: “He’s just jealous that you have hair and he doesn’t.” Nina: “True.” McKenna: “I say you stand up to him! You became a nurse to help human beings, no to be pushed around.” Nina: “Yeah, you’re right. I should go do that now.” McKenna: “Actually, you have to help me with the patient in room 201.” Nina: “Oh.” The two girls walked down the hall At the park… Fabian was chomping on a hot dog when he saw a couple jog down the street Girl: “Look at that poor sap, eating a hot dog.” Boy: “I’m so glad we’re not like him.” The two laughed, and continued jogging Fabian: “I should do that.” Fabian slammed his hot dog on the ground, and got up. He quickly bent down, blew on it, and took a bite Fabian: “What? Five second rule.” Fabian stepped over the rock, and walked home. At Mara and Nina’s… Nina opened the door, and sank down to the floor Mara: “Nina?” Nina: “It’s me!” Mara: “Can you go to my room and hand me my red towel?” Nina: “Sure, why?” Mara: “I forgot it.” Nina went into Mara’s room, and caught a glimpse of her planner Nina: “Saturday 9, go on a date with Derek?” Nina walked to the bathroom door, and Mara stuck her hand out to grab the towel Mara: “Thanks.” Nina: “Who’s Derek?” Mara: “My date on Saturday…did you read my planner?” Nina: “Not on purpose!” Mara: “I met him at work; he’s a really nice guy.” Nina: “I bet he has 10 cats.” Mara: “Nina!” Nina: “What?” Mara: “Are you tired? Because you’re nicer when you have energy.” Nina: “Yeah. Dr. Fred is working me as if I was a maid or something.” Mara: “I’m sorry to hear about that.” Nina: “I’m going to stand up to him.” Mara: “Serious?” Nina: “Serious.” The next week… Patricia slowly opened her eyes, and screamed on top of her lungs Patricia: “JEROME!” Jerome: “Ow! I’m sorry sweetie, happy birthday.” Patricia: “Jerome!” The couple kissed and Patricia got out of bed. Patricia was wearing yoga pants, and a jersey that said 75 on it Jerome: “Nice pajamas.” Patricia: “Whatever.” At Jerome and Alfie’s… It was the afternoon, and Jerome was guiding Patricia to his apartment with his hands over her eyes Patricia: “What’s my present?” Jerome: “We’re almost there.” Jerome opened the door, and found Alfie with a scared expression on his face Alfie: “Uh…Jerome.” Jerome: “Alfie, where’s the stuffed animal? You said it came here!” Alfie: “About that…” Alfie opened the door to Jerome’s room, and out came a baby kangaroo, jumping around the living room, breathing and everything Jerome: “Let me see that picture for a second.” Alfie handed Jerome his laptop, and Jerome quickly looked for the website he bought the kangaroo from Jerome: “Look at that picture, its fake! This one…is real.” Patricia: “I was supposed to get that one?” Jerome: “Yeah.” Patricia: “Let’s just call the guy.” Jerome: “Okay.” A few minutes later… Jerome: “Alright, bye.” Alfie: “Well?” Jerome: “HE WON’T TAKE THE KANGAROO BACK!” The kangaroo flinched a little and went back to messing up the kitchen Patricia: “Can I keep him?” Jerome: “Go ahead, happy birthday.” Patricia: “I’m going to name you Kangy! Hey…what are you doing with Fluffy?” Jerome turned around and noticed Kangy holding Fluffy by the neck, and in an instant the bird went inside the kangaroo’s mouth All: “NO!” Alfie held open the kangaroo’s mouth, and Jerome got Fluffy out. Fluffy was screaming really loud yelling Fluffy: “HELP ME! HELP ME! AH! AH!” Alfie: “Can birds scream?” Jerome: “Apparently.” At the hospital… Nina was crawling towards the room Dr. Fred: “NINA MARTIN!” Nina: “Yes Dr. Fred?” Dr. Fred: “Why are you on the floor?” Nina: “My legs hurt like crazy!” Dr. Fred: “Well get up!” Nina quickly got up and sighed Nina: “Can I please, please have a break for like…an hour?” Dr. Fred: “Ten minutes then that’s it.” Nina: “Wow, one more minute than last time.” Nina went into one of the empty rooms and lay down. Fabian came in Fabian: “Nina?” Nina: “Fabian! What are you doing here?” Fabian: “Visiting you.” Nina: “So, how’s your work out going?” Fabian: “Great, I walked for five minutes!” Nina: “I wish I could be like you, make money by performing on the street, live with two guys with paying jobs.” Fabian: “Actually.” Fabian said stroking Nina’s hair as she rested on his shoulder Fabian: “Mick doesn’t have a job.” Nina: “Really? He told me he’s an accountant.” Fabian: “He lies to everyone.” Nina: “Wow.” Fabian: “Before I head out, kiss me.” Nina: “Of course.” The two locked in for a kiss when Dr. Fred snatched open the curtain Dr. Fred: “NINA MARTIN!” The two quickly separated Nina: “Fabian, this is Dr. Fred.” Fabian: “Hi, I’m her boyfriend, I was just heading out.” Fabian quickly whispered Fabian: “This is the bald jerk face loser butt?” Nina: “Yup.” Fabian: “No wonder.” Fabian got up and left the hospital Dr. Fred: “I just wanted to let you know after your ten minute break is over; you have to restock the medicine cabinet.” Nina: “Good to know.” Dr. Fred closed the curtain, and Nina fell backwards onto the bed. At Patricia and Joy’s… Patricia was guiding Kangy to her apartment Joy: “What’s that?” Patricia: “Jerome remembered my birthday-jerk.” Joy: “I’m sorry! But I forgot.” Patricia: “Well this is my present.” Joy: “Really?” Patricia: “Actually I was supposed to get a fake kangaroo, but Jerome accidently ordered a real one!” Joy: “Jeez.” Patricia: “Fancy nightgown.” Joy: “Thanks.” Patricia: “Where are you going?” Joy: “Um…sleep? Yeah that sounds good.” Patricia: “Who is he?” Joy: “My bed.” Patricia: “Joy…” Joy: “Patricia…” Patricia: “Fine, whatever.” Patricia put Kangy on the couch, and went to her room. The kangaroo looked at Joy Joy: “What?” That night… Eddie stumbled into the kitchen and found Joy searching for food Eddie: “Joy?” Joy: “Patricia kicked me out.” Eddie: “She kicked me out of her life.” Joy: “Not entirely.” Eddie: “You’re funny.” Joy: “Come here.” Eddie walked up to Joy, and she hugged him Joy: “Feel better?” Eddie: “Yeah…you smell awesome.” Joy: “Thanks.” The two hugged each other a little longer The next day at the park… (Author’s note: Open another tab, go to YouTube, look up Rocky theme song, click on “Rocky full theme tune”, play, go back to story, read, pretend this is happening in slow motion, enjoy.) Fabian pulled the headband down to his forehead, stretched, and began running as fast as he could. He saw a donut shop, and convinced himself to just keep running. He was jogging with the people who mocked him earlier that week, and he tripped the both of them Fabian: “IN YOUR FACES!” Fabian ran towards the candy shop, slapped himself, and kept running Fabian: “I….AM…ROCKY!” Fabian then ran into a tree, got back up, and kept running, he said hello to the birds, did a jump, mastered hopscotch, talked to Nina, did a flip, a cartwheel, push a few marathon runners, sprayed some water from the bird fountain on his face, yelled Fabian: “I AM KING OF THE WORLD!” then ran into a tree…again. Fabian: “Ow...” On Saturday… Mara came out of her room wearing an evening gown, and flipped her hair Guys: “HUMANA HUMANA!” Mara: “Thanks.” Nina: “Ready for your date?” Mara: “Totally, I’m so excited to meet Derek.” Nina: “Ten cats…” Mara: “Whatever!” Patricia: “Just have fun on your date.” Mara: “Thanks.” Just when Mara opened the door, she saw a brunet man standing there with a smile on his face Derek: “Mara.” Mara: “Derek! You’re already here.” Derek: “Well, I couldn’t leave you here.” Mara: “Aw…” Derek: “Ready?” Mara: “Ready.” At the restaurant… Mara and Derek were eating their food when Patricia asked Mara: “So, where did you grow up?” Derek: “Liverpool.” Mara: “Oh cool, what made you come to London?” Derek: “My wife dumped me.” Mara: “I’m sorry-” Derek: “FOR MY BEST FRIEND!” Mara: “Oh my gosh.” Derek: “Those…''mhshdgfdlahfdfgdlfduyy''.” Mara: “Um…how about we go back to your place?” Derek: “Okay, whatever.” At Jerome and Alfie’s… Jerome was pet sitting for Patricia who was helping Joy with an errand Jerome: “Okay Kangy, come here.” Kangy ignore Jerome, and grabbed Fluffy by the neck Jerome: “NO!” Jerome grabbed the bird and placed him in his cage Jerome: “No.” The kangaroo grabbed Jerome’s jacket and started jumping up and down Jerome: “AH! AH!” Jerome got out of Kangy’s grip and ran to his room Jerome: “Alright, where did your mommy put your food?” Jerome looked behind him, and saw Fluffy in Kangy’s mouth Jerome: “NO! NO!” Jerome stared at the kangaroo Jerome: “Give.” Kangy wouldn’t budge Jerome: “Alright, here goes nothing!” Jerome pried open the animal’s mouth and rescued the screaming bird Fluffy: “AH! AH! EVIL! EVIL!” Jerome: “You and me think the same thing.” At Derek’s place… Derek opened the door, and Mara settled in on the couch. Derek: “Want something to drink?” Mara: “Yeah, sure.” Derek went into the kitchen, and Mara started looking around. She found a picture of a woman with a mustache, and a messed up face Derek: “Here you go.” Mara: “Who’s this?” Derek: “My ex wife.” Mara: “Lovely woman.” Derek: “Actually, I drew on the picture.” Mara: “Oh.” Derek: “Sit down!” Mara: “Sure.” Mara settled into the couch and took a sip of her drink Derek: “Like it?” Mara: “Yeah, what is it?” Derek: “Filtreret elefant tisse.” Mara: “I know that’s Danish, I just don’t speak it. What is this?” Derek: “Elephant pee!” Mara quickly spit out her drink and started coughing Derek: “It’s filtered!” Mara: “I DON’T CARE! THIS IS ELEPHANT URINE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Derek: “I knew I shouldn’t have told you!” Mara: “You are DISGUSTING! You shouldn’t be a loud to teach!” Derek: “Are you going to tell the school board?” Mara: “You bet.” Derek: “I know where you live!” Mara: “Oh please, once people find out you drink ILLEGAL elephant pee from Africa, you will be forced to ''leave ''England.” Derek: “How do you know it’s from Africa?” Mara: “It says so on the BOTTLE!” Derek: “Oh.” Mara spit on Derek’s head, and left his apartment. At Mara and Nina’s… Mara was lying on the couch, messing with the straps on her high heels, which were now on the floor. She had just told the girls about her date Amber: “That’s terrible!” Joy: “I’m sorry.” Nina: “I didn’t think he was going to be ''that ''crazy.” Patricia: “Here, petting Kangy will make you feel better.” Mara reached out her hand to pet the kangaroo, but instead she got bit. She quickly pulled her hand out and yelled in pain Patricia: “Kangy!” Jerome burst through the door and yelled Jerome: “THAT KANGAROO HAS GOT TO GO!” Patricia: “Why?” Jerome: “The entire time I was babysitting him/her, that thing tried to eat Fluffy! It has GOT TO GO!” Patricia: “No!” Jerome: “Yes!” Girls: “YAY! FINALLY! WHOO HOO!” Patricia all gave them a dirty look, and handed the kangaroo to Jerome Jerome: “Come in.” Two men from the zoo strapped up Kangy and took her down to the truck Patricia: “Oh!” Patricia gently sobbed in Jerome’s shoulder Mara: “Are you crying?” Patricia *Sniff* “No,” *sniff* “Why-” *hiccup* “Would you say that?” Mara: “Just a guess.” At the hospital… Nina was organizing the medicine cabinet, when Dr. Fred came in Nina: “What do you want Dr. Fred?” Dr. Fred pulled off his uniform, and suddenly he was a cheerleader Dr. Fred: ''A few times I’ve been around that track, so it’s not just gonna happen like that. Cause I ain’t no hollaback girl, I ain’t no hollaback girl! '' Nina: “What?” Nina sprung up in her bed to find that “Hollaback girl” was playing on her IPod Nina: “D*** you Gwen Stefani!”